The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data assessment in a vehicle. More particularly, the disclosure relates to decision support systems configured assist a vehicle user.
Conventionally, vehicle operators (e.g., aircraft pilots, ground vehicle drivers, etc.) make decisions in response to instruments, in response to received or observed data, and based on experience. Such decisions can include navigation decisions, usage of vehicle systems, target engagement, terrain avoidance, etc. Data output by instrumentation typically provides data regardless of context and the vehicle operator must infer the value and proper usage of the data. The number of decisions made by the vehicle operators can result in human error and results in a high learning curve for new users.
What is needed is a system and method for providing a vehicle operator with decision support information. What is also needed is a system and method for reducing human error by vehicle operators. What is further needed is a system and method for reducing the learning curve of a vehicle operator. What is needed further still is a system and method capable of automatically providing information to vehicle crew or passengers without operator input.